The Others
The Others are creatures rejected by most groups, and hated by the gods, most are evil, but some have a pure-spirit. A lot aren't even friends with each other, they just turned to this group to home them until a real ''group adopts them as their comrads, although, they will work together, for at the current moment, like said above, this group is only to home them so they're not loners, or stragglers where they can easily be picked off by people like The Grims, The Ke'ee Ti', or even the Gods themselves, for most of these creatures were made from Dark Gods, in wish to destroy the still existing Gods, no most are not demons, but much, much worse. Again, in this group come and go frequently, whenever people wish to have one of these members in their own group, or if a loner decides to join. The point/Leader of "The Others":Reflecta; A Large, Most powerful, Shadow Dragon, her size is beyond comperhension, and she is ''very ''powerful, she homes these creatures for she was a loner herself once, and she knows, 'it sucks.''' Jacky: A very powerful female demon, taking in the shape of a regular girl, making it hard to identify that she is in fact a demon, her job is to destroy anything she sees around her. Shadowthisp: A Very Large serpant Dragon, Created by Hades sent into the seven seas, and dwelled lonely in the Bermuda triangle, this beast destroyed ships, and killed other creatures dwelling in its presence. Adrea: A Demon-ish Creature, taking hold from the shape of a human, it is said that she was once a human, but her spirit was so Dark, so evil, that hell spat her back out, but she drug two demons out with her, serving as her slaves. She has black, shadow hair, and glowing eyes, Some even die of fright before daring to fight her. Fox: A very powerful dream dragon, generally a good spirit, but can be a sneaky one, she is known as "The Trickster" and has a bad reputation of spilling the truth to beaings that shouldn't know. Avoscey: A White, Huge, snow dragon, it was found among the great mountains of Alaska, killing all who dared to travel her mountains, her size, and ice element guide her in battle, and so far, she's never lost. Seazor: Oftenly mistaken as the Devil, but is in fact a rarely large Fire Dragon, He is also is thought to be a Demon, but his giant size prooves him a Dragon. Sceam: A light spirited Solar Dragon, he has always done good for others, and is not recorded once to have harmed an innocence, but because of his huge size, he is often taken as a threat, and attacked, forced to then, fight back at great consequences. Sootbitten: A average sized, Female, Fire Dragon, she is quite devilish, but normally keeps to herself. (Owner is Riley) Averah: A female, Arch angel, It is unknown if she has done bad, or good because she keeps a very low profile, and rarely speaks, but was once sawn in battle, and she is very quick at finnishing her opponents off, and is very good in battle. Monique: A female demi-god who is often mistaken as an arch angel because of her huge, ash colored wings. She wears average human clothing, and she wants nothing to do with other demis. Her power is force fields, she has the ultimate power of defence, she can make a shield that even a god couldn't penetrate. She also carries two twin swords that glow blue because of their solar amd sonic powers. Lastly, when she Is angered, or in battle her hair will change from brown to a light, almost white color, same to her wings. Oh, almost forgot. She also has agia t, steel tiger (with winfs) called Adowa (means: shadow of the forest). Teek: A quite odd creature in fact, she really has no specific specie, she used to be part of a complexly described race, but all of her kind was destroyed when her planet was destroyed, so the only thing to describe her? Alien. It is unknown if she is Good, or Dark-spiriter, because she's very hard to understand, at some times she seems dark, and cold, but at others, like a perfect angel.